priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Laala Manaka/Image Gallery
Official Arts Laala.jpg|Laala's chibi form in Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection Key Visual.jpg|The official anime cover art. Laala is in the middle. prad5-laala-key-visual-2.png Laala4.jpg|Laala's Official Cover Art Wiki-background LaalaPRASS.jpg|The Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection official artwork. Laala is the character at the bottom. (The girl who's ponytails are covering people.) Key Visual2.jpg|Mirei is on the left, Laala is in the middle, and Sophie is on the right. Laala.png Laala_Profile.png|Laala's official profile. PriPara_Main.jpg Laala_IGA.png PriPara_Description.jpg Manaka Laala logo.jpg Pripara-New Character's.jpeg 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg GOODS-00004029.jpg GOODS-00004023.jpg 91aPfydA27L._SL1500_.jpg 236182.jpg Unknown.jpeg 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Lala Edit 180x180.png Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 9.54.36 PM.png WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 2.15.32 PM.png LaalaAvex2.png laala-movie-HD-avex.jpg PriPara-Idol-Songs-Collection.jpg|Laala (middle) as seen on the cover of the first PriPara insert song mini album Screen Shot 2014-10-25 at 8.39.32 AM.png Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Laala (middle) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special LaalaAvex3.png 350cb6e3afceda1f3e7fed413f3821525a901e7f 53d728ac6e88c.jpg|Laala, as seen on the Make it! CD + DVD version. (Top center) LaalaAvex-Transparent.png MarionetteMu-Unknown2.png In Game Laala2.jpg Laala_IG.png 6 main characters.jpg IGA2.jpg In Game Screenshot.jpg Miracle Paradise.jpg 0401.gif 0301.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg 91BmD54XCTL. SL1500 .jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 2.15.32 PM.png Cutie Ribbon AG 3.png Cutie Ribbon AG 2.png Twinkle Ribbon CC AG 3.png Twinkle Ribbon CC AG 2.png Twinkle Ribbon CC AG.png PinkyPirate AG.png Cutie Ribbon AG.png Wonderland Rabbit Lunatic Moon AG.png Cosmic Love AG.png Image5-1.png Main image.jpg Ribbon-Ticket.png Cyalume-Coord-Ticket3.png Cyalume-Coord-Ticket2.png Cyalume-Coord-Ticket1.png Ribbon-Coord-Laala.png Cyalume-Coord2.png Dreaming-Girl-Cyalume.png Cyalume-Coord.png Brand-Ad.png RONI8.png RONI7.png RONI4.png RONI5.png RONI6.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png XmasCoord1.png Avex-CoordPS.png Avex-CoordPS2.png MarionetteMu-Unknown2.png Pritickets RONI8.png RONI7.png RONI5.png RONI4.png Avex-CoordPS2.png Avex-CoordPS.png OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It Prad5-01-04 HQ.jpg Laala, Sophie, Meganii Akai, Meganee.jpg prad5-01-12.jpg Laala in opening.jpg|Laala in opening prad5-01-22.jpg Pripasstrio.png Prad5-01-09.jpg Lala & Mirei.jpg 2014-07-19-17h42m36s195.png Ending 1: Jumpin' Dancin' PriPara ending.jpg Opening 2: Miracle ☆ Paradise bandicam 2014-10-04 13-22-50-617.jpg bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-21-389.jpg Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-24-15-062.jpg Bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-14-082.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 09.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 03.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 02.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 01.jpg Prad5-op2231.jpg Prad5-op299.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op220.jpg Prad5-op218.jpg Prad5-op216.jpg Prad5-op215.jpg Prad5-op214.jpg Prad5-op201.jpg Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 1 Laala_watchng_Saints_from_Tv.jpg lala1.jpg Ima14ge.jpg Mirei and Laala normal appearance.jpg PPE1Fall.png 5image.jpg 4image.jpg Im6age.jpg Im13age.jpg 18image.jpg 19image.jpg Im20age.jpg Lala's Hair 01.jpg Lala's Hair 02.jpg Lala's Hair 03.jpg Lala's Hair 04.jpg PPE1.png lala4.jpg lala2.jpg Laala eyecatchn2.jpg|Laala eyecatch 1 Laala eyecatch 2.jpg|Laala eyecatch 2 Imag18e.jpg Laala Mirei.jpg|Laala and Mirei first performance Making Drama final .jpg 01.png Prad5-1638.jpg|laala eyecatch 3 Episode 2 lala5.jpg lala3.jpg Laala in the morning.jpg lala6.jpg LaalaMornings.gif LaPri6.jpg Lala and Nao at episode 2 preview.jpg lala&non2.jpg lala&non.jpg Today TWinkle Ribbon Coord.jpg Episode 3 Episode 3 title.jpg PriPara - 03 719 03.png PriPara - 03 719 04.png LaPri3.jpg PriPara - 03 719 06.png KuPri3.jpg Laala, Mirei and Kuma in training room.jpg PriPara - 03 719 05.png Papa's pasta.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h36m29s251.png LaPri.jpg|Laala eating her notes. LaPri1.jpg|Laala meeting Sophie's "Fancy Mode" LaPri4.jpg LaPri5.jpg|Laala watching TV with Non 10566654 690524087712973 131177176 n.jpg 10567955 690524074379641 1672209830 n.jpg PriPara - 03 719 21.png PriPara - 03 719 15.png PriPara - 03 719 13.png PriPara - 03 719 12.png PriPara - 03 719 10.png PriPara - 03 719 08.png PriPara - 03 719 59.png PriPara - 03 719 58.png PriPara - 03 719 57.png PriPara - 03 719 55.png PriPara - 03 719 54.png PriPara - 03 719 53.png PriPara - 03 719 52.png PriPara - 03 719 51.png PriPara - 03 719 50.png PriPara - 03 719 49.png PriPara - 03 719 48.png PriPara - 03 719 46.png PriPara - 03 719 45.png PriPara - 03 719 44.png PriPara - 03 719 43.png PriPara - 03 719 42.png PriPara - 03 719 40.png PriPara - 03 719 38.png 111111.jpg 11111122222.jpg 111222.jpg 1122.jpg Episode 4 Eiko help Laala hiding from Gloria.jpg Laala and Mirei watching Eiko playing tennis.jpg Laala kashikoma.jpg PPE4tongue.png PPE4shield.png PPE4.png LaPri24.jpg MiPri8.jpg LaPri23.jpg LaPri25.jpg LaPri26.jpg LaPri27.jpg LaPri28.jpg LaPri29.jpg PriPara - 04 726 29.png PriPara - 04 726 26.png PriPara - 04 726 25.png PriPara - 04 726 24.png PriPara - 04 726 23.png PriPara - 04 726 19.png PriPara - 04 726 17.png PriPara - 04 726 16.png PriPara - 04 726 14.png PriPara - 04 726 13.png PriPara - 04 726 10.png PriPara - 04 726 09.png PriPara - 04 726 08.png PriPara - 04 726 04.png Episode 5 7.jpg PPE5ranking.png PPE5LaalaDefeat.png PPE5Blank.png KuPri4.jpg LaPri30.jpg LaPri31.jpg LaPri32.jpg Episode 6 Pripara Episode 6 Screen Shoot 06.jpg Laala and Kuma.jpg Laala in a new stage & use a new twinkle ribbon coord.jpg Laala&Mirei new pose.jpg PPE6.png MiPri17.jpg LaPri35.jpg LaPri37.jpg MiPri12.jpg MiPri11.jpg LaPri36.jpg PriPara - 06 809 15.png PriPara - 06 809 11.png PriPara - 06 809 08.png PriPara - 06 809 06.png PriPara - 06 809 04.png PriPara - 06 809 03.png PriPara - 06 809 01.png PriPara - 06 809 49.png PriPara - 06 809 48.png PriPara - 06 809 47.png PriPara - 06 809 45.png PriPara - 06 809 43.png PriPara - 06 809 42.png PriPara - 06 809 41.png PriPara - 06 809 39.png PriPara - 06 809 38.png PriPara - 06 809 37.png PriPara - 06 809 36.png PriPara - 06 809 35.png PriPara - 06 809 34.png PriPara - 06 809 33.png PriPara - 06 809 31.png PriPara - 06 809 30.png PriPara - 06 809 29.png PriPara - 06 809 28.png PriPara - 06 809 27.png PriPara - 06 809 26.png PriPara - 06 809 25.png PriPara - 06 809 24.png PriPara - 06 809 22.png PriPara - 06 809 21.png PriPara - 06 809 20.png PriPara - 06 809 19.png Episode 7 Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 13.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 08.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 07.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 06.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 05.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 04.jpg Pripara Episode 7 Screen Shoot 03.jpg 7see.png 7PerformEnd.png 7Peace.png 7magazine.png 7huh2.png LaPri7.jpg LaPri8.jpg|Laala talking to Usagi LaPri9.jpg LaPri10.jpg LaPri11.jpg LaPri12.jpg LaPri13.jpg LaPri14.jpg LaPri15.jpg LaPri16.jpg Episode 8 Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 08.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 06.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 04.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 02.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-22 at 1.20.36 PM.png Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 17.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 16.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 15.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 11.jpg Ep 8 -2.jpg Ep 8 -1.jpg Ep 8 -26 (2).jpg Ep 8 -22.jpg Ep 8 -16.jpg Ep 8 -15.jpg Ep 8 -18.jpg Ep 8 -13.jpg Ep 9 2.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 55.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 54.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 48.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 47.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 46.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 45.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 44.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 43.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 41.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 40.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 31.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 27.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 25.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 21.jpg Ep 8 -26 (2).jpg Ep 8 -38.jpg Ep 8 -37.jpg Ep_8_-23.jpg Ep 8 -47.jpg Ep 8 -69.jpg Laala-0.jpg Ep 8 -52.jpg Ep 8 -45.jpg Ep 8 -65.jpg Ep 8 -64.jpg Ep 8 -57.jpg Ep 8 -61.jpg Ep 8 -54.jpg Ep 8 -56.jpg Ep 8 -53.jpg 8tearyLala.png 8sad.png 8room.png 8Pose.png 8hoooooottttt.png LaPri17.jpg LaPri19.jpg LaPri18.jpg LaPri20.jpg LaPri21.jpg LaPri22.png PriPara-08-Performance33.png PriPara-08-Performance32.png PriPara-08-Performance31.png PriPara-08-Performance29.png PriPara-08-Performance28.png PriPara-08-Performance27.png PriPara-08-Performance26.png PriPara-08-Performance25.png PriPara-08-Performance24.png PriPara-08-Performance23.png PriPara-08-Performance21.png PriPara-08-Performance19.png PriPara-08-Performance18.png PriPara-08-Performance17.png PriPara-08-Performance16.png PriPara-08-Performance15.png PriPara-08-Performance14.png PriPara-08-Performance11.png PriPara-08-Performance8.png PriPara-08-Performance7.png PriPara-08-Performance6.png PriPara-08-Performance13.png PriPara-08-Performance6.jpg PriPara-08-Performance2.png Episode 9 Episode 9 screenshots.jpg 5.png Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 05 Source Tumblr.png Pripara Episode 09 Screen Shoot 03 Source Tumblr.png Sophie and Laala.jpg 10647667 715112128587502 1935834990 n.jpg 10588824 715112365254145 1582406672 n.jpg 10643193 715112201920828 618565864 n.jpg 10603152 715112198587495 1573936154 n.jpg 10637825 715112295254152 619369714 n.jpg 10656229 715112258587489 833164926 n.jpg 10660702 715112245254157 744998718 n.jpg 10660871 715112221920826 519388156 n.jpg 10668334 715112275254154 1839037851 n.jpg 10621129 715112285254153 889483760 n.jpg 10620999 715112228587492 824706931 n.jpg 10647608 715112131920835 1177142527 n.jpg 10541913 715112175254164 1038018123 n.jpg 407.PNG 406.PNG 408.PNG 405.PNG 404.PNG 9Swing.png 9reveal.png 9passion.png 9fall.png 9episodeend.png Episode 10 Episode 10 title.jpg PriPara episode 10 screenshots pt 2.jpg 10638151 715108775254504 1619918084 n.jpg Laala eating apple.jpg Laala&Mirei at Sophie phone.jpg Laala and Mirei at audition use lipstic.jpg Laala and Mirei pose.jpg Laala and Mirei stand as the winner.jpg 10599475 1486350634951894 570804497573828424 n.jpg 1966723 1487924451461179 8017156459384267320 n.jpg 1604975 1488414954745462 9168643171612183975 n.jpg Prad5-10136.jpg Prad5-10138.jpg Prad5-10140.jpg Prad5-10117.jpg Prad5-10120.jpg Prad5-10122.jpg Prad5-10133.jpg Prad5-1009.jpg Prad5-1004.jpg Prad5-1002.jpg Prad5-1033.jpg Prad5-1021.jpg Prad5-1019.jpg Prad5-1013.jpg Prad5-1011.jpg Prad5-1065.jpg Prad5-1052.jpg Prad5-1050.jpg Prad5-1043.jpg Prad5-1040.jpg Prad5-1038.jpg Prad5-1037.jpg Prad5-1035.jpg 10pose.png 10night.png 10fountain.png 10apple.png Episode 11 Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-02-14-364.jpg Screenshots 11-2.jpg Screenshoots 11-1.jpg Prad5-1111.jpg Prad5-1109.jpg Prad5-1104.jpg Prad5-1102.jpg Prad5-1101.jpg 11discussion.png Prad5-1134.jpg Prad5-1138.jpg Prad5-1130.jpg Prad5-1124.jpg Prad5-1123.jpg Prad5-1122.jpg Prad5-1145.jpg Prad5-1144.jpg Prad5-1143.jpg Prad5-1140.jpg Prad5-1122.jpg Prad5-1115.jpg Prad5-1184.jpg Prad5-1159.jpg Prad5-1147.jpg Prad5-1146.jpg Episode 12 Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (57).png Screenshot (56).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (48).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (75).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubee.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 30.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 29.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 28.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 23.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 15.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 13.jpg Pripara Episode 12 Lala.jpeg 12interupt.png Bandicam 2014-09-22 21-27-31-716.jpg Episode 13 10686600 517107091766955 3738204775728172768 n.jpg 4SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 3SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 2PriPara-Valyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png B2B2014-09-27-13h02m59s65.png Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 06.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 04.jpg SoLaMi Smile's logo.jpg PP13well.png PP13uh.png PP13pose.png PP13hug.png PP13approval.png PP13meeting.png Episode 14 PP14wornout.png PP14coord.png 26Ep-14.png 23Ep-14.png 21Ep-14.png 20Ep-14.png 18Ep-14.png 15Ep-14.png 13Ep-14.png 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png 2Ep-14.png Ep-14.png PP14wornout.png Prad5-1427.jpg Prad5-1423.jpg Prad5-1418.jpg Prad5-1417.jpg Prad5-1414.jpg Episode 15 Bandicam 2014-10-05 15-31-53-189.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 58.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png PriPara - 15 110 55.png PriPara - 15 110 54.png PriPara - 15 110 53.png PriPara - 15 110 50.png PriPara - 15 110 48.png PriPara - 15 110 47.png PriPara - 15 110 44.png PriPara - 15 110 43.png PriPara - 15 110 42.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 26.png PriPara - 16 118 25.png PriPara - 16 118 24.png PriPara - 16 118 19.png PriPara - 16 118 14.png PriPara - 16 118 11.png PriPara - 16 118 05.png PriPara - 16 118 02.png PriPara - 16 118 01.png PriPara - 16 118 55.png PriPara - 16 118 54.png PriPara - 16 118 53.png PriPara - 16 118 52.png PriPara - 16 118 51.png PriPara - 16 118 50.png PriPara - 16 118 49.png PriPara - 16 118 48.png PriPara - 16 118 44.png PriPara - 16 118 43.png PriPara - 16 118 42.png PriPara - 16 118 41.png PriPara - 16 118 40.png PriPara - 16 118 38.png PriPara - 16 118 37.png PriPara - 16 118 35.png PriPara - 16 118 33.png PriPara - 16 118 31.png PriPara - 16 118 29.png PriPara - 16 118 28.png Prad5-1661.jpg Prad5-1660.jpg PP16mirei.png PP16lalashot.png PP16eating.png PP16Calamari.png Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 42.png PriPara - 17 125 40.png PriPara - 17 125 37.png PriPara - 17 125 32.png PriPara - 17 125 30.png PriPara - 17 125 25.png PriPara - 17 125 21.png PriPara - 17 125 20.png PriPara - 17 125 17.png PriPara - 17 125 16.png PriPara - 17 125 14.png PriPara - 17 125 12.png PriPara - 17 125 09.png PriPara - 17 125 07.png PriPara - 17 125 03.png PriPara - 17 125 80.png PriPara - 17 125 78.png PriPara - 17 125 75.png PriPara - 17 125 71.png PriPara - 17 125 70.png PriPara - 17 125 68.png PriPara - 17 125 67.png PriPara - 17 125 66.png PriPara - 17 125 65.png PriPara - 17 125 61.png PriPara - 17 125 57.png PriPara - 17 125 55.png PriPara - 17 125 54.png PriPara - 17 125 53.png PriPara - 17 125 52.png PriPara - 17 125 51.png PriPara - 17 125 48.png PriPara - 17 125 46.png 1899941 531915770286087 7565076710753744322 n.jpg 1977028 531826496961681 8947538421222594408 n.jpg PriPara - PV17 125 06.png PriPara - PV17 125 05.png PriPara - PV17 125 04.png PriPara - PV17 125 03.png Episode 18 PriPara - 18 110 23.png PriPara - 18 110 22.png PriPara - 18 110 07.png PriPara - 18 110 08.png PriPara - 18 110 01.png Episode 19 MD 実りのオータムスイーツ！.png Episode 20 Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.36.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.35.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.27.33 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.24.45 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.32.37 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.25.39 am.png PriPara-20 18.45.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.20.00 am.png PriPara-20 20.18.png PriPara! - 20 115 19.png PriPara! - 20 115 18.png PriPara! - 20 115 17.png PriPara! - 20 115 09.png PriPara! - 20 115 08.png PriPara! - 20 115 06.png PriPara! - 20 115 02.png Misc. Images Prad5-magazine-pic-from-twitter-canamaji-05.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks